Transitions: Chapters 1 - 2
by OriginalCyn
Summary: Buffy's life has been drasticly changed for the better and much worse. Can she deal with all the changes? Will she ever actually find true happiness? B/A involved.Please review and tell me if you want more. First ever fic by me. Again, PLEASE REVIEW! Enj
1. Part 1 - 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!! Do you hear me? Nothing! Well, maybe the plot but   
that's it.   
  
AN: I dedicate this fic to Jenna, C.C., Seretha, Tomorrow, Axisor, Ducks, Sarah,   
my Rosati friends, and all fan fic readers, writers, and reviewers. This may   
seem confusing at first so beware but all will be explained in time. And   
Special thanks to my new beta reader, iamHitzChic. She has edited this new   
version of Transitions: chapters 1, 2, and 3 for me.  
  
  
TRANSITIONS  
  
  
Buffy Summers entered the old decadent mansion that   
loomed over Sunnydale. It reminded her of some sinister   
sentinel guarding and watching the evil that spawned   
there. Her body shuddered violently as extreme fear and   
sorrow seized her heart in its icy grasp. Ruefully she   
thought, Why did I come here? Why here of all places?   
What am I trying to prove? She came to the answer, 'no'   
and was on the verge of turning around and leaving when   
another voice was heard. She recognized this voice. She   
had heard it may times before on hopeless missions when   
she was about to quit and let the dark forces win. It   
said, "You can't leave now. You need to do this. You   
need to get on with your life and put this place behind   
you. You are the Chosen One! You can do this!" Damn   
it, she thought, I hate it when I'm right. Especially   
about this. She took a deep breath and began to venture   
deeper into the demonic structure. An all too familiar   
smell hit her as she went further into the house. The   
smell of death hung so heavily in the stale air that   
Buffy was almost choking on it. Tears stung her eyes.   
They formed mostly because of the putrid smell but   
partially because of the dreadful memories associated   
with this place all came flooding back to her. She felt   
weak and desperately tried to clutch on to the wall to   
steady her.   
She was just about to give up on this yet again,   
when she lightly fingered the silver cross that hung   
around her neck. New strength and composure surged   
through her body. With new determination she stood   
sharply and resumed her journey through the dark,   
desolate hallway. While on this course to the place   
where her nightmares began, she did not stop once. Not   
even when she passed the familiar large crimson stain on   
the floor. An anguished sob involuntarily escaped her   
throat as she approached it, but that was all. She was   
on a mission. Nothing could stop her now. She was the   
Slayer; however, while she was in her current state she   
wasn't much of a Slayer. To amend this, she needed to do   
this. She needed closure on the tragedy that altered her   
life over a year ago.   
Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, her   
endless trek through the long corridor was over. She   
stood in front of the large wooden door that had haunted   
her so many times before. She took another deep breath   
and tightly gripped the iron handle. It was ice cold.   
With all her strength, in one fluid motion, she threw   
open the cursed door and prepared to be bombarded by   
emotions of grief, guilt and horror, to be attacked by   
some monstrosity. To her surprise, nothing came out of   
the room she feared for so long. She was instantly   
relieved. She had braced herself for the worst but   
nothing had happened. Her relief was quickly replaced by   
curiosity. The room emitted a warm glow that intrigued   
Buffy. Cautiously she stepped past the threshold of the   
infamous room that instilled terror in her for the past   
year. The room was different from the place she had   
battled for her life over a year ago. In fact, this room   
was the old library in her high school. The same library   
that she demolished over six years ago. This sight   
didn't shock her as much as the next sight she saw. Her   
whole body was gripped with paralysis when she saw who   
else but Xander, Willow, and Giles seated around the   
large table in the center of the room. Her mouth dropped   
open in sheer stupefaction. This was truly the last   
thing she expected to see in this horrific room. And to   
be brutally honest, she wasn't quite sure she was ready   
for this. Xander was the first to notice Buffy's   
presence in the room. A wide grin grew on his face.   
"Buffy! Bufster! How was patrolling? Meet any   
nice vamps?"  
Willow and Giles looked up from their books at the   
sound of his voice. "Ah, Buffy, excellent. I need to   
discuss your patrolling plans for tomorrow night." But   
Buffy could do nothing but gape at them with utter   
distress."What? Do I have food in my teeth?" Xander   
asked, still Buffy just started. "Hellmouth to Buffy!"   
Xander said as he passed his hand in front of her face.   
Looking at Giles and Willow he said, "I think she's   
broken."  
Willow gave him a stern look and came over to Buffy.   
"Are you okay, Buffy?" She asked with concern. She   
placed her hand on Buffy's shoulder and suddenly Buffy   
regained use of her motor skills. Thinking fast, she   
said, "Hey, Will. I'm fine. Just a bit exhausted, I   
guess." With that said, she plastered on a smile and   
took a seat at the table. She seriously doubted her legs   
would support her any longer. Giles began going on about   
patrolling tomorrow night, but Buffy didn't hear a word   
he said. Her mind was on overdrive trying its best to   
explain this. After a while she decided she needed to   
get out of there and find help. All she wanted to do was   
go home."So, it may be in your best interest to be at   
the Bronze tomorrow," Giles finished.   
"Yeah, the Bronze tomorrow . . . for patrolling.   
Right. I totally agree. Well, this has been a blast,   
but I have to go. My Mom is expecting me home any minute   
now. We have to . . . um . . . go shopping. Yeah,   
shopping. So, I'll see you guys later, 'k? Bye!" she   
said it so fast and then headed for the door.  
Behind her, she heard Giles say, "Shopping?" in a   
perplexed voice. The door shut behind her with a   
deafening bang. She actually jumped when hearing this.   
Her nerves were shot and she was nervous. But all she   
cared about was getting home. Home to the only person   
she wanted to see. Home to the only person who   
understood and could help. Without turning around once,   
she ran out of that awful building all the way to the   
only place where she felt completely safe.  
  
*********************************************************  
***************  
Buffy threw open the front door to her home. Thank   
God it's never locked, she thought. She ran inside and   
immediately knocked into Angel. She looked at him with   
surprise and then buried her face in his chest,   
desperately clinging to him. He encircled her with his   
arms in a futile attempt to soothe her. In his grasp he   
felt her shaking and felt her hot tears on his chest. He   
lifted her up and carried her to the couch. She huddled   
against him. She felt so small. It broke his heart to   
see her like this. She hardly ever cried, but now she   
was sobbing uncontrollably.  
Bitterly he thought, This is all my fault. He knew   
where she was returning from. And that was what worried   
him the most. What happened to her there? I should've   
gone with her. She needed me and where was I? Here.   
How could I have been so heartless? I'm even the one   
that persuaded her to go and get closure. She was still   
shaking but only slightly now. He could feel her heart.   
It was beating rapidly. What scared her this much? He   
pondered.  
He gently rocked her back and forth in his arms   
whispering, "I'm here. It's okay. Shhh," over and over   
again, trying his best to comfort her. He knew this had   
something to do with the old mansion and Tlingit. It   
had, too. That's what started this whole thing. That's   
what caused Buffy's depression. It seems like every time   
we're finally happy, something terrible happens, Angel   
thought. I'm finally human, Buffy and I are engaged and   
living together, but her best friends are dead. She   
can't enjoy this anymore. And if she's unhappy, so am I.   
He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't notice   
Buffy calling his name.  
"Angel?" She called softly. He stopped rocking her   
and looked at her with compassion.  
"Are you feeling better?" He asked.  
She gave him a small smile and shook her head, "I   
don't really think so," she admitted.  
"Do you want to talk about what happened?" He   
questioned. She took a deep breath and nodded. "Go   
ahead, I'm listening," Angel assured her.  
"This may sound so fake. I know I didn't believe   
it, but I SAW them, Angel. I saw Xander, Willow, and   
Giles in the room they died that horrible night. I know   
I wasn't seeing things. Willow touched me. They were in   
the old library from High School, but they looked like   
they did before they died. They acted like nothing   
happened. You believe me, right?"  
He looked deep into her eyes and cupped her cheek   
with his hand. She rested her head in it.   
"Of course I believe you. Tomorrow I'll go with you   
back there to confront them. I'm guessing they're ghosts   
that haven't realized they're dead. Do you want to do   
that?"  
She gave him a look of surprise, then kissed him   
passionately. "Thank you," she whispered.  
"Always," he whispered back. She nestled against   
him and he put his arm around her. "So tell me exactly   
what happened when you went." Without moving or even   
looking at Angel, Buffy told him exactly the night's   
precious events. Angel had to laugh at what Xander had   
said, "Even as a ghost, he doesn't change."  
Buffy, even in her weary state, had to laugh with   
him. "So tomorrow night we will go to the mansion and   
confront them with their demise. What if they don't   
believe us or get mad? Do we have to?" She asked.  
"I'm pretty sure they won't do anything and yes, we   
have to do this. Since ghosts don't' come out in   
daylight, let's go to the mansion then to try to find out   
what we can before Xander, Willow, and Giles show up.   
Does that sound good?"  
"Not really, but it sounds better." Buffy had   
stopped crying. Angel always knew how to cheer her up.   
She looked at him with love and said, "Thank you. I know   
I have been trying for like the past year, but you've   
been there for me no matter what. I want you to know I   
really appreciate it and I love you above all things.   
One question, why?"  
He smiled at this. "Easy, I love you, Buffy. You   
were the first person to care for me when I was a vampire   
with a soul. And even when I left, you still loved me.   
Even after I turned into Angelus you loved me. I think I   
am so lucky to have someone like you in my life. I will   
always love you, with all my heart. Never forget that."   
He brushed her hair back and caressed her cheek. "Always   
and forever," he whispered right before he kissed her and   
lifted her once again.  
This time he carried her to the bedroom. Then he   
proved that love to his beautiful fiancée. He was so   
happy to be human again and to be able to show Buffy   
love. He knew he didn't deserve her but here she was.   
His last thought before drifting off to sleep was that he   
was truly the luckiest man in the world.  
*********************************************************  
***************  
Blood coated everything. It flowed from some   
unknown source. Buffy was drenched in it. She was even   
choking on it. Screams came from all around her.   
Mangled corpses were strewn about on the floor. She   
tried to call out for help, but as soon as she opened her   
mouth blood rushed in to it. She tried to get away from   
the awful scene, but realized her foot was fettered to   
the floor. Everyone she had ever loved rose from the   
gore around her. They were mutilated and she could   
hardly tell who they were. They were all crying,   
screaming at her how she caused this.   
Her mother walked up to her first and rasped, "You   
little brat. You caused this." Then she pointed to the   
zombies. "Nothing good comes out of knowing you.   
Everything you touch dies. I am ashamed to be your   
mother." Joyce then spit blood at Buffy.  
Buffy stared at her dead mother and started to shake   
uncontrollably. "It can't be true. I . . . I . . .I am   
so sorry." She crumpled to the floor and wept. Everyone   
tormented her one by one. Her cousin, father, all her   
friends, and even Riley told her the evil she brought   
with her and how their blood was on her hands. She was   
hysterical with sorrow.   
She was screaming at the top of her lungs. "No!   
Stop!" repeatedly.   
She couldn't stand their accusations and taunting   
any longer. She huddled in a ball and whispered,   
pleading with the marred cadavers to stop. Suddenly she   
felt herself being shaken like a rag doll. She looked up   
to see who was harassing her so. She lifted her head and   
found herself staring into chocolate brown eyes.  
"Angel?" she choked out between sobs. She knew   
someone was missing from her deceased tortures. He   
simply nodded. She hugged him tightly and clung to him.  
"Don't," he growled.  
"W . . . What?" She released him actually afraid of   
her lover for the first time in five years. "Why would I   
want a treacherous whore like you touching me? I can't   
believe I loved you. The thought that I ever cared for   
something like you sickens me." He glared viciously at   
her.  
"B-but Angel," she stammered. He cut her off with a   
hard slap to the face. She suddenly belted up into a   
sitting position. She was drenched in sweat and tears   
cascaded down her pale face. She quickly surveyed her   
surroundings and realized it has been a dream. No, not a   
dream, a horrible nightmare. Angel wasn't in bed, she   
instantly realized.  
"Angel!" she frantically called his name.   
He emerged from the bathroom. Worry was etched in   
his face.   
"Buffy! My God, what happened? Are you okay?" He   
was immediately was at her side, kissing away her tears.  
She asked him in a shaky voice, "Do you love me?"  
"Of course I do. With all my heart and soul. You   
are my soul mate, without you I'm nothing. You should   
know this."  
He kissed her on the forehead. "Does this inquiry   
have something to do with why you are shaking like a   
leaf?"  
She bowed her head and whispered and almost   
inaudible 'yes'. He climbed into bed and wrapped her   
protectively in his arms.  
"Tell me what happened."  
She was quiet for a moment then she told him her   
gruesome incubus. She started to sob once again. He   
rocked her back and forth whispering some reassurances   
into her hair.  
"It was just a nightmare. That's all. None of that   
was real. You're safe. I'm here. I'll never leave you.   
Shhh. It's all right now." She stopped crying and   
looking into his warm loving eyes and gave him a small   
smile.   
  
"I've changed, haven't I? I used to be strong and   
courageous. Now it seems I do is cry, mope, and   
complain. I used to be the Slayer. Look at me now.   
Giles would be proud." She laughed bitterly. "The   
universe must really have it in for me. I finally go   
something going my way. You're human. I should be   
ecstatic but then three of my best friends die. Because   
of me nonetheless." She shook her head resentfully and   
sighed.  
Angel didn't know what to say. When he thought up   
the perfect response, she spoke again. "You know what?   
You don't deserve this. I'm acting like you used to.   
All broody, no offense. But no more. You were right. I   
need to make peace with my past mistakes. Life in the   
present. Carpe Diem, or something like that. I am not   
passing up my chance for true happiness. I miss the old   
Buffy. It's time to get her back." She jumped out of   
bed, grasped an outfit and walked to the bathroom.  
"What are you talking about?" he called after her.   
"Don't you remember what we talked about last night? We   
are going down to the mansion to confront my fears and   
Willow's, Xander's, and Giles' ghosts. Only way to make   
things right. Get dressed. I'm going to take a quick   
shower and then we can go." Angel started to protest   
when Buffy reminded him this was his idea. "I need to   
close this. And I need your support." She yelled   
through the bathroom door and above the sound of running   
water. She opened the door and popped her head out.   
"Please?" She gave him her best puppy eyes.   
"Fine. For you." He came over and kissed her on   
the nose.  
"Thanks," with that said, Buffy disappeared inside   
the door. It was shut and locked. Angel sighed and got   
dressed. He then packed a backpack with flashlights,   
today's newspaper and anything else he thought might be   
useful. Buffy emerged from the bathroom ten minutes after   
he finished packing. She grabbed her jacket, a shoe box,   
and a cross. She handed the cross to Angel, "Put it on."   
"Why?"   
"Proof."   
"Oh," he said still confused but did what she said,   
not wanting to upset her. She began putting things into   
the box. Some of the objects looked like pictures. The   
others he couldn't see what they were. She slipped on   
shoes and the jacket and grabbed the box.  
"Come on. We're wasting daylight. Be a doll and   
grab my watch, Angel." He grabbed the watch off the   
nightstand, his black duster, and the backpack. He put   
on the duster and handed Buffy the pack.   
She gave him a curious look and he said, "Back up."   
She smiled and reached for the watch. He gave her a sly   
grin and shook his head.   
"Allow me." She extended her small wrist and he   
fastened the watch onto it. She tried to pull away but   
he still held on. He pulled her into a long embrace.  
He whispered in her ear, "You sure about this? We   
can wait if you want. I know what I said before and I   
meant it, but surely we can wait if you need time." She   
pushed way a bit and looked him straight in the eye.  
"I need to do this. It's not fair to you, my   
friends, or me if I wait. I'm tired of crying and being   
scared all the time. And I know you are, too. I'm as   
ready as I'll ever be. It's now or never. And I've   
never been known to run away from my problems. Well,   
that one time when I sent you to hell doesn't count   
because I was young and naive. Anyway, I'm going with or   
without you. Your choice." She pulled away and walked   
out the door but ran back in quickly right into him.  
"I'm coming with you. Like I said, I'm here for   
you. Always. Why did you come back in? Let's go." She   
flashed her famous half smile and walked past him into   
the house to the closet. She grabbed something and threw   
it to him. He snatched it out of the air. He was happy   
he still had his vampire reflexes.   
  
"Come on slow poke." She giggled, walking past him.   
She waited for him at the door.   
Angel looked outside and noticed it was storming.   
He opened the umbrella she had tossed him and stepped   
outside into the rain. He grabbed her by the waist and   
they walked to his '68 GTX convertible. He opened the   
door for her and helped Buffy inside. He walked around   
to the other side and Buffy unlocked the door for him.   
He got in and put her box, pack, and umbrella in the back   
seat. He started the car and drove to the old mansion.   
He hadn't really been inside since he came back from LA.   
Three years ago when he was told by the PTB that his soul   
was permanent. He glanced at Buffy. She was nervously   
twisting her seat belt. This must be hard on her. It   
seems everything bad in her life happens there. He let   
out a sigh.  
"Stop!" she yelled. He put his foot on the brake and   
the car threw them both forward.  
"What?" he asked.   
She blinked twice and gave him a strange look.   
"We're here." He looked out the window and saw the   
immense structure.  
"Oh. Sorry." He apologized sheepishly. He stepped   
out of the car and ran after Buffy. She had gotten out   
even before he turned the engine off. She waited for him   
by the fountain in the courtyard. She checked then her   
watch.   
"4:16! Why did you let me sleep so late? Never   
mind. We still have plenty of time before dusk."  
She reached for his hand and simultaneously they   
entered the mansion. They slowly and cautiously made   
their way down the dark corridor. Buffy and Angel   
stopped at the large wooden doors to the room where it   
all happened that awful night. She squeezed his large   
hand and they both entered the dreaded room together.  
Rubble was everywhere and blood stained the floor.   
Buffy gasped. I never expected this. In fact, I   
expected to see the old library like I had before.   
  
"So. What are we looking for exactly?" She   
questioned in a small voice.  
"Anything that may be of use to telling us why their   
ghosts are still here like articles of their clothing or   
anything that may have belonged to them." Angel   
explained to her. She nodded in understanding and they   
began their search. Suddenly Buffy stopped dead in her   
tracks.   
"What's the matter?" he inquired with concern.  
"I hear something." She murmured as she strained to   
hear the sound better. "It's a vampire. He's over   
there." She said pointing to a large pile of rocks by   
the wall. She pulled a stake from her sleeve and moved   
stealthily to where the noise was coming from.  
"You brought a stake?" Angel questioned.  
"I am still the Slayer. Also it's kind of a force   
of habit." She told him in a hushed tone of voice. She   
suddenly stopped and looked around. She let out a small   
scream when someone came behind her and grabbed her by   
the waist. Before she could utter a word, Angel tore the   
attacker off her and tackled him to the ground. She   
raised the stake in the air and was just about to jab it   
into the vampire's heart when she recognized who it was.   
"Angel, get off of him!" she yelled in a high voice.   
At the sound of her protest, Angel reluctantly got off of   
Buffy's assailant, stood up, and looked at Buffy baffled.   
She rushed to the side of the vampire and knelt beside   
him. Angel finally got a good look of the man and   
realized who it was.  
"Spike?!" he exclaimed half asking and half   
shouting.  
"Bloody hell, Poof! What is your friggin' problem?"   
Spike sneered. Buffy took out a clean handkerchief and   
wiped the blood off of his mouth gently.   
  
"Spike, I can't believe it's you. I thought I   
sensed you but I knew it couldn't be you. But it was!   
You're finally back after so many years. I never thought   
I'd see you again." She then pulled him into a warm   
embrace. "Why?" she asked, her voice muffled by his   
body.  
"Why what, Luv?" Spike said knowing perfectly what   
she was talking about.  
"Why did you leave? Without a word. You didn't   
even call or write to say how you were. You didn't even   
say good-bye. I was worried about you." She confessed   
looking into his dark blue eyes.  
"You know the answer to that question already, Pet.   
I thought you'd be better off without me here and I never   
called you because it would hurt too much to hear your   
voice and not see you." He painfully admitted this with   
down cast eyes.   
"I understand but I want you to know I did miss you.   
Are you here to stay or are you going to leave me again?"   
She was on the verge of tears. Spike smiled warmly at   
her and brushed some loose strands of hair out of her   
face.  
"I'll stay but only if you want. This is your   
choice. No one else's." He told her then glared at   
Angel.  
"Of course I want you to stay." Buffy replied   
giving him a warm smile. Angel interrupted the two by   
clearing is throat rather loudly. Buffy immediately   
jumped up and went to him with a guilty look on her face.   
Spike just glared at him again.   
"What is going on here? Why are you here, Spike?   
Why aren't you dust?" Angel demanded.  
"Not that it's any of your business, I came here   
because I was told Buffy might need some help. Also, Red   
put a spell on me awhile back and now I can be in   
sunlight. Does that answer your questions?" Spike   
snapped at him.  
"Who told you she needed help?" He barked  
"The beauty queen and her happy helpers. Who else?   
Cordy had a vision and was about to send Faith and Fish   
Boy when I volunteered since I had nothing else to do."   
Buffy could feel the tension between Angel and Spike.   
She decided to do something before a fight broke out.  
"How are Cordy, Riley, Oz, and Wesley?" Buffy asked   
trying to distract both men.  
"Successful. They are getting a lot of business.   
They kept the name Angel Investigations, though." Buffy   
and Spike continued to make idle chatter catching each   
other up on the three years they spent apart. Buffy's   
alarm on her watch went off. She froze and looked at   
Angel with fear.  
"Dusk," was all she whispered to him.   
  
?* *  
  
  
  
A.N.- More to come soon so be patient. Hope you enjoyed.   
Please review.  



	2. Part 4 - 5

Transitions  
  
Disclaimer: I didn't get this show for Christmas so, alas, I own nothing.  
  
A.N: Slashes indicate thoughts, i.e.-\please review\. I am so sorry for the delay in posting this. I had exams and the greatest evil of all plaguing me-writer's block. Read chapters one, two, and three first. I revised that so it is now better and makes more sense. For those who have read the original, it was supposed to be dusk, not dawn. REVIEW! I beg you. Only way to get more fics by me. I love you all for your reviews, hugs reviewers. I really appreciate any and all reviews. They help a lot. Now, the story. Enjoy! I hope you like it. I actually think it sucks. Hope you disagree.  
  
Buffy, Angel, and Spike desisted all movement and prattle as the watch signaled dusk was upon them. They stood frozen for several minutes without a word until Spike decided to remedy that.  
  
"Well, that was anti-climatic. What was supposed to happen at dusk anyway, if you don't mind me asking," Spike supplicated. Before a reply could be given, the floor began to quake. The whole room trembled. Spike and Angel instinctively turned towards the massive wooden door, through which they entered the room, expecting some immense demon to appear. Suddenly, an intense, blinding flash of light lit up the room and disappeared as quickly as it appeared. Buffy cried out in pain since she had been looking in the direction of the light. Angel and Spike, unaffected since they had their backs facing the flash, rushed to her aid. She was kneeling on the concrete ground, covering her eyes.  
  
"Are you all right?" Angel questioned with concern.  
  
"Just look at her, poof. Of course she's not fine. How stupid can one person be!" Spike exclaimed in a harsh tone. He then knelt beside the injured slayer and asked in a caring voice, "What's the matter, Luv?" Buffy whipped her head towards the direction of Spike's voice. Her eyes were watering severely. "Aw. Don't cry, pet. Everything's gonna be all right," he assured her.  
  
"I am not crying! That light blinded me. I can't see a thing," Buffy protested. "Is it temporary? What if it's not? I can't fight vampires without my eyesight! Do you think it will come back?" She questioned, frightened. Spike was about to put her worries at ease when he noticed Angel was staring dumbfounded ahead. This incited Spike to investigate what had caused him to become so jarred. When he beheld what stunned Angel, he gasped loudly.  
  
"Angel? Spike? What happened? What is it?" Buffy demanded fearfully in a strained voice. Her inquiry fell upon deaf ears since both Spike and Angel were oblivious of her due to the scene developing before them. She reached out and clasped Angel's sleeve. She tugged forcefully on it, but no response came. She furiously rubbed at her eyes. Finally, when she blinked away what was left of the haze that clouded her eyesight, she could see again. She turned toward Angel, the Spike. \What happened to them?\ She then gazed ahead and realized why they appeared so shocked. The room had been completely transformed into the old library just as it had the night before. All the rubble and debris had vanished. In the center of the room stood a large table littered with books. Seated around it were Giles, Willow, and Xander. They were slightly faded and unmoving. Willow and Giles both appeared to be preoccupied with reading ancient books, most likely about various demons, while Xander only pretended to read one of Giles' old dusty volumes but in fact, he was skimming the pages of some magazine hidden poorly inside the book. When Giles, Willow, and Xander fully materialized, they began to stir. Willow cautiously turned one of the yellowed pages and Xander snickered at something he read in the magazine. Buffy took a deep breath and walked to the table. She pulled out the chair next to Xander and sat down.   
  
"Hey, guys," she greeted cheerfully. Willow muttered something that sounded like 'hi' and Giles didn't even make a sound. Buffy didn't blame them much; since both of them were still diligently scrutinizing the pages they were so engrossed in. Xander tossed his magazine aside almost hitting Willow and grinned widely.  
  
"There's my favorite Slayer! So, how was the shopping with your parental unit? Buy anything lacy and transparent you'd like to get my opinion on? I'd be happy to judge it. I believe it's my duty as your friend." Xander stated with a devilish smirk. Willow reached over and smacked him lightly. "Hey! What was that for? I think it was a legitimate question," Xander exclaimed. Willow again hit him only harder this time; Giles just shook his head in exasperation. Buffy had to smile at this.  
  
\ At least I know they haven't changed, \ she thought with amusement. Another thought displaced the other and caused her slight woe. \ That is, except for the fact they are all dead. \ She quickly dismissed that thought and decided to deal with Xander. "Maybe another time, Xan. You know, when it's just you and me." She gave him a seductive smile and winked. Xander was in utter disbelief. He actually blushed. Buffy couldn't take it anymore. She burst out laughing and Willow soon joined in. Buffy got up, still giggling, put her arms around Xander and said, "Did you think I was serious?" Xander turned away and feigned anguish. This only caused Buffy and Willow to laugh harder. \ I missed this so much. I can't remember when I laughed so hard. Maybe Angel won't make me tell them. He'll understand. Angel! I almost forgot! \ She then rushed to Spike and Angel, who were silently observing the whole scene while reclining against a concrete wall. Spike looked thoroughly confused. Before Buffy could find out what had perplexed Spike so much, Xander decided to join her.  
  
"Dead Boy! Hey, I was wondering when you would pay us a visit. I knew I wasn't lucky enough for you to forget us. Buffy can only keep you occupied for so long. Plus, you couldn't let her stray too far," Xander said as he glared at Angel. Angel glared right back. Xander then turned his aggression on Spike. "Spike! Wow. This is a surprise. After leaving Buffy like that, I never thought you would grace us with your presence again. I'm shocked. I didn't think you had the gaul to return here. I'm even more surprised that Buffy hasn't staked you yet for what you did to her. This is just so great! My two favorite vampires are here, together. I must've done something really awful to deserve this little reunion," Xander exclaimed his voice dripping with sarcasm. Buffy shot him a vexed look.  
  
"Alexander LeVelle Harris, I cannot believe you just said that! How dare you. I want you to stop you childish behavior this second. I won't take this kinda stuff from you. You have absolutely no right!" Buffy scolded but Xander just rolled his eyes. "Xander, be nice to them. Please, for me? If I can forgive them both for their past mistakes, you sure as hell can. Think of it this way, when you insult them, you insult me and when someone insults me, I kick their ass. So behave!"  
  
"Fine, fine. Whatever. I'll behave but only because I don't want the wrath of Buffy on me. I warn you, though. If one of them hurts you in anyway, I will stake both of them. Well, not really because I don't think I could. Instead of staking, wedgies or dirty swirlies. Which is more ruthless? Maybe blood in a dribble glass! Hmm. Now I have to think about this." Xander relented and returned to his seat.  
  
"Thanks," Buffy mouthed to Xander. She then clasped Angel's hand and pulling him with her, walked back to the table motioning for Spike to follow. When the trio reached the table, Giles and Willow both had finally put away their books, intrigued by Spike's appearance back in Sunnydale. They had noticed the blond vampire only because the commotion created by Xander caused them to pay attention to the events transpiring around them. Willow smiled and waved enthusiastically at Angel and Spike. Spike nodded and smiled slightly in recognition and Angel did the same.  
  
"Hello, Angel. Spike, what springs you back to Sunnydale?" Giles prodded. Spike started at Giles blankly for a moment, then grabbed Buffy's arm unrepentantly.  
  
"Excuse me and the Slayer for a bit. We have to talk. You know about . . . us and all. It will only take a second. We'll be close by if you need us. Go ahead and talk amongst yourselves. I won't stop you." He called to the group without turning around as he dragged Buffy away. Angel, of course, followed them as they treaded to the outside garden area that contained the fountain.  
  
"Odd," Giles muttered as they left.  
  
Buffy involuntarily shuddered as they entered this area. She had fought Angelus here when he tried to banish the entire world to the fiery pits of hell. \ It seems everything majorly bad in my life happens here in this mansion. Well, not everything. The whole Master thing wasn't here. Neither was the Major fiasco, but two really harsh events happened here. Well, three counting the time I found Spike's letter here, telling me e had left. Does the whole Angel losing his soul thing count? It happened here, but that was good. Not the soul-losing thing, but the way he lost his soul. No! Bad. Definitely bad. Only because of all the terrible things Angelus did. The consequences outweighed the actions or something like that. I really have to stop this. I hate when I mind ramble. \ Buffy finally looked up to find Spike and Angel staring at her. "What?" She asked in a defensive tone of voice.  
  
"You didn't notice me calling your name, but you notice when I look at you. You have issues, pet," Spike chided.  
  
"Just shut up, Spike. I'm paying attention now, so tell me why you dragged me out here," she snapped.  
  
"Are you all right, Buffy?" Angel questioned. / Why is she being so capricious?/  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just stressed with this whole situation, I guess. No biggie," she   
reassured him.  
  
"Speaking of situations, what is the situation exactly? That's what I wanted to ask you, Luv. I thought your friends were . . . well, dead, but clearly it was just wishful thinking. Only on the whelp's part. Red and the Watcher really don't bother me . . . much," Spike stated.  
  
"They are dead. Wait. I thought you knew about this. Why else would you be here if you didn't? Now I'm lost!" she exclaimed.   
  
"I cam because the princess had a vision. She told me you weren't 'dealing' with your friends' death well. I came to help. I never expected this, though. How can they be here if they're dead? Someone explain," Spike ordered as Buffy sat down on the edge of the decaying fountain, and buried her head in her hands.  
  
"Angel, explain," Buffy pleaded, her voice muffled by her hands.   
  
Angel sighed at this request he didn't really want to but he knew he would. He'd do anything for Buffy. "Lately, Buffy has been feeling depressed. I . . . we thought it would be best if she came here and got 'closure' on their deaths. So last night, the one-year anniversary of the . . . incident, she came to the mansion and saw them. They have no recollection of their deaths or the year since. They think they are still alive. Buffy and I have decided we had to tell them the truth. It's not that difficult to understand really," Angel disclosed.  
  
"Got it?" Buffy asked as she stood.  
  
"Sure do, Luv," Spike retorted. Buffy nodded and returned inside. She headed straight to the table. Spike started to trail when Angel stopped him.  
  
"I need to know something. What did Xander mean when he said you left Buffy? What happened between you two?" Angel swore he saw a hint of remorse in Spike's eyes, but whatever he thought he saw was instantly replaced with anger.  
  
"Listen here, poof. That's between me and the Slayer. I suggest you sod off!" Spike growled and strode back inside. Angel just shook his head in puzzlement and quickly followed the Billy Idol wannabe vampire. When both Spike and Angel reached Buffy, she was in the middle of explaining Spike's return.  
  
"So he decided leaving was the wrong thing to do and came back. Right, Spike?" She turned to him and nodded; silently hoping he would collaborate her story.  
  
"Right, I figured running away was something a coward like the whelp would do, not a Big Bad like me, so I came back to Sunnyhell," he said, backing her up.  
  
Xander gave Spike a venomous look with was returned without hesitation. Willow beamed with joy at the news that he was back for good. "That's splendid. We need all the assistance we can acquire. I'm sure everyone agrees when I say, welcome back, Spike," Giles remarked.  
  
"Hey! I don't agree. I personally think he should leave. We have all the help we need already. We actually have too much as it is. Take Angel with you. That would even it out," Xander suggested. Willow promptly elbowed him in an attempt to silence him.  
  
"He doesn't know what he's saying, Spike. We're all glad you're back," Willow reassured him.  
  
"I don't think anyone should ever listen to Xander. He's always wrong but Willow wasn't when she said we're happy you're here, me included. Especially me," Buffy agreed. She sensed someone move behind her and felt them slid strong arms around her waist. She automatically leaned back. / Angel is acting so possessive of me around Spike. Strange. I hate when men act like this. I am not property. I'll have to talk to him about it later. \ A low growling interrupted her thoughts as cool kisses rained upon her neck. \ Who's growling? Probably Xander. Why does he hate Angel so much? Why is Angel so cold all of the sudden? Just like when he was a vamp. \ She was about to ask him about it when he was ripped off her. "Hey!" she protested. She spun around, ready to scold whom ever did that, and gasped. Angel was lifting Spike off the ground by his duster. \ Why? Oh my God! That was Spike, not Angel. I am so gonna hurt Spike! \ She thought angrily. \ But first, I should stop them. \ She called out Angel's name, but he was too busy fighting Spike to listen. Angel punched him hard in the jaw, causing Spike to stumble backwards. He then hit him in the stomach, causing Spike to double over.  
  
"Angel, stop this!" Buffy cried out. He stopped for a moment and turned to her. Spike took his opportunity to retaliate. He stepped in front of Angel and struck him in the face.  
  
"Bloody hell!" Spike yelled as he clutched his head in pain. Angel growled loudly and raised Spike by the collar. He lifted him high in the air and threw him into a wall. He then lifted him again and held him against the wall.  
  
"Stay away from her! You are never to touch her again! Hear me? Next time you do, I swear I'll chain you to the ground outside and let you slowly burn as the sun rises. Got it?" Angel snarled. Spike's only response was spitting in his face. Angel thrust him harder into the wall. Buffy had enough. She stormed up to Angel and tried to pry him off Spike, but Angel just shoved her away. Buffy couldn't believe he just did that.  
  
"What is your problem? I cannot believe the way you are both acting. Worse than children! I am not gonna take your macho bullshit any longer. Let him go!" Buffy barked. Angel quickly released Spike, letting him to the floor.  
  
"Go outside, Angel. Spike, step through those doors. I don't want you two   
around each other. It seems you can't be left alone without getting in trouble. Are you two deaf? I think I just told you both to leave. Now go!" She bellowed. Angel knew not to argue with her when she got this mad. He dejectedly went outside. Spike struggled to stand since he was still disoriented from Angel's blows. He finally rose to his feet and trudged through the doors to the hallway beyond them. After they both vacated the room, Buffy just stood in the center of it seething. She took a couple deep breaths to calm herself before she went to lecture the two.  
  
"Giles or Willow, will one of you go and keep Angel company while I speak to Spike? It would really help me," Buffy implored.  
  
"Why can't I?" Xander whined.  
  
"Because you were actually cheering them on! I can't trust you. You'd just make it worse somehow. No offense."  
  
"None taken."  
  
"I will. I wanted to speak to him about something and this would be the perfect opportunity." Giles stepped forward.  
  
"Great. Whatever you do, keep him outside. I don't care how. Just do it." With that said, she went off to deal with Spike and Giles set off to occupy Angel.  
  
  
•••  
  
  
"Why!" Buffy screeched at Spike.  
  
"Why what, pet? Why did Angel go mental and attack me? I'm not exactly sure. I think it's stress." He calmly retorted. Buffy struggled the urge to backhand him across his face. She slowly calmed herself and slid to the ground. She put her back against the wall and crossed her legs Indian style. She patted the ground in front of her.  
  
"Sit, Spike," she commanded. He studied her for a moment and seated himself before her. He dug in his pockets, finally pulling out a pack of cigarettes. He retrieved a lighter from his duster and lit it. He 'inhaled' deeply and blew the toxic smoke away from Buffy's face. He was obviously nervous since he only smoked to relax, as Buffy fondly remembered.  
  
"So," Spike said trying to break the uncomfortable silence between them.  
  
"I won't yell at you any more if you give me a good reason why you kissed me."  
  
Spike immediately dropped his head to avoid Buffy's gaze. He intently studied the floor as if it were the most amazing thing he had ever seen. "I kissed you because . . .I . . . see, it's like this . . . um . . . I wanted . . . I just felt this undeniable urge to . . .do that," he stammered in an almost inaudible voice. He then looked at her. "I thought that you wanted me to. You felt that electricity pass between us when we saw each other earlier tonight. There was a spark. Don't deny it, pet. I tired to forget you, but it's not that easy, you know. Do you remember how happy we both were together? We had something great there. I still love you, Buffy. No doubt about that. We can have it again. I can tell you still love me, Slayer. Don't deny it, Luv," he bravely professed his feeling for her. Buffy bolted up and began to pace briskly. She folded her arms in front of her chest and gazed at Spike. She raked fingers through her hair tensely. Spike just watched her wordlessly.  
  
"You had to tell me this now! Can't we deal with this later? Right now really isn't the best time for this," Buffy complained.  
  
"This can't wait. We need to talk. It's for the best," he insisted as he rose from the ground.  
  
"Fine. Where should I begin? Oh, yeah!" She proclaimed and smacked him on the arm.  
  
"Bloody hell! What did I do to deserve that?"  
  
"You kissed me. That's what it was for. I do care about you still. Part of me may even still love you. I admit there was something there between us. I also admit we were very happy as a couple."  
  
"I knew it! Oh, Buffy, you won't regret this!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Spike, I wasn't finished. As I was going to say, I'm with Angel now. I'm happy with him. I love him. You left me! I might have picked you over him if you stayed, but you didn't. I can't forget how much you hurt me, but I'm over it. I moved on, Spike. Angel's human and we're engaged. He was here, you weren't. I don't want to hurt you. I never did. Well, except when you were evil and wanted to kill me, but that doesn't count. Spike, I still love you, but Angel's my soul mate. I'm going to stay with him. I hope you understand. I also want you to stay in Sunnydale, as my friend. I'll understand if you don't want to but I'd really like you to. Think about it," Buffy stated. She then stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. "Remember, I will always care for you, no matter what. If you stay, and I hope you do, I want you to act somewhat civil to Angel. For me. You can now go back inside with Willow and Xander. I have to talk to Angel. You okay?"  
  
Spike gave Buffy a small smile. "I'll be fine. Don't worry 'bout me any."  
  
Buffy started to leave, but turned to the vampire once again. "I really am sorry."  
  
"Me too, Luv. Me too," he replied. Buffy then left leaving Spike alone in the hallway. He crestfallenly leaned against the wall and slid down. He tossed his smoldering cigarette aside and just sat there, unmoving, staring ahead, but at nothing in particular. He just thought, that and nothing else.  
  
Meanwhile, Giles kept Angel company. Angel didn't speak much. He mostly just brooded over the whole situation. Giles didn't disturb him by speaking. He figured he needed time to think. Giles impatiently checked his watched. \ What is taking her so long? \ He thought. He suddenly remembered a question he wanted to ask Angel. This was the best possible time since he wanted to do this without anyone else present.  
  
"Angel, I noticed something during you bout with Spike. If you don't mind me asking, are you . . . how can I put this . . . human?" Giles inquired. Angel's head shot up. He started wide-eyed at the Watcher.  
  
"What would make you think that?" Angel prodded.  
  
"Well, when Spike struck you, it appeared that he felt pain. The only reason that may explain this is that the chip that was previously in his brain before it still there. The only way he could experience pain as if he harmed a human, though. I thought about this and came to the conclusion that you somehow became mortal. Am I correct in saying this?" Giles questioned. Angel didn't know how to respond. He didn't want Giles to get suspicious and inadvertently find out he was an apparition. He didn't want to spring that kind of knowledge on someone, but he didn't really have a choice. He slowly nodded. Before Giles could ask anymore questions Buffy burst through the doors.  
  
"Thanks, Giles. I can handle it from here," Buffy told him.  
  
"Yes, of course. I'll be inside if you need me," he said as he abruptly left. Angel stood up and faced Buffy. She saw distinct shame and anger on his face. It was obvious he was waiting for her to speak first.\ A gentleman in any situation,\ she thought.  
  
"Angel, do you love me?" She asked. He looked at her and was quite confused. However, he answered quickly.  
  
"With all of my very being. You know that." Buffy simply nodded.  
  
"Do you trust me?" She continued.  
  
"Of course. You need to trust to have love," he replied.  
  
"Then you just lied to me twice. You don't trust me around Spike therefore you don't love me. Am I right?"  
  
"No! I trust you. I just don't trust him."  
  
"If you trusted me, you should know I would never cheat on you. You should also know that I'm a big girl. I can defend myself against Spike. Another thing I'm sure you're aware of it that a relationship needs honesty. Tell me the truth. You don't trust me, do you?"  
  
"Not with him! I saw the way you two were acting around each other earlier. He loves you! Tell me something-since I can't seem to get a straight answer from anyone else! What exactly happened between you two before I came back? I deserve to know."  
  
"Yes, you do. Me and Spike were dating. Like a boyfriend and girlfriend kind of thing. We were actually pretty serious. We loved each other in fact. It began after Riley left me. I sought comfort in Spike. We forged a solid friendship and soon realized . . . we had feelings for each other. He made me happy. He left when you showed up in Sunnydale. He thought he didn't have a chance against you and he left me. I loved him, Angel, but you and me are soul mates. I never got over you. My relationship with Spike is all in the past. I'm with you now," she assured him.  
  
"Then why did you let him kiss you, and why didn't you tell me all this before?"  
  
"I actually thought he was you when he kissed me. I was kinda distracted at the time and didn't notice it wasn't you. Not my fault and the reason I never told you is that I never really thought it mattered. I guess I was wrong." She then turned her back on him. \ I never thought this would be so difficult. What if we break up? No! Don't think like that,\ she scolded herself. Behind her Angel sighed. He came in front of her and brushed some loose strands of hair away from her face. He smiled lovingly at her and caressed her cheek.  
  
"Mi báidh sibh, Buffy. That will never change."  
  
"Huh? In English this time."  
  
""Mi báidh sibh. It is I love you, only in Gaelic. As I was about to say, you're right. The whole Spike issue is in the past. Only the present counts and at the moment I am standing with my beautiful fiancée whom I love dearly. All that matters is that we're together now, right?"  
  
"Right," Buffy quickly agreed. Angel cupped her face and slowly bent down. He kissed her lightly at first but soon it deepened into a passionate kiss that seemed to translate all unspoken words of love to one another. Buff finally broke free, both were gasping for breath.  
  
"We can't start that now. I need to stay focused and it's kinda hard with your tongue down my throat, but hey, I'm not complaining. So, we're okay?"  
  
"Always," Angel replied as he kissed Buffy's claddagh ring and led her back inside. When he entered the room, everyone was staring at them, except for Spike.  
  
"Hey guys. What's the matter?" Buffy asked the group cautiously. Xander leapt up out of his seat. He was angry for some reason. "Just when I think things can't suck any more, I find out Dead Boy isn't dead anymore, he's human! Buffy, why didn't you tell us?" Xander seethed. Buffy glanced at Angel for some support.  
  
"We can explain," Angel said.   
  
"Then explain. We're all waiting," Xander retorted. Before Angel, or anyone else for that matter, could say another word, a voice with a thick Irish accent echoed out of nowhere.  
  
"I think I can help you with that."  
  
(  
  
A.N.-Again I apologize for the delay in posting this. More to come soon, I promise. Well, more to come if I get plenty of reviews. I know it sucked but I had to explain the whole Buffy/Spike thing. The next part will be a lot better. In that part, I explain how X/W/G died and why they came back, finally. Hope you read it!   



End file.
